


Dallas

by ThroughTheDark (Niallnailme)



Series: Dicked Down In Dallas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry Styles, Established Relationship, M/M, OTRA tour, PWP, Rimming, Top Louis Tomlinson, its a lot of smut, long hair harry styles, one direction - Freeform, pop punk louis tomlinson if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niallnailme/pseuds/ThroughTheDark
Summary: It’s become sort of a game for Louis. A game he still hasn’t let Harry in on, but a game that’s been oh so fun to play. He’s decided to withhold sex from Harry until they’re in specific cities, picking them at random. He really didn’t mean for it to turn into a game, but tour is never very kind on their sex life, and he’s determined for this one to be more than just rushed hand jobs and dirty grinds in their bunks on the bus. They’re in Dallas today, and Louis has held out on Harry for a week. Desperation is pricking every fiber of Harry’s being and Louis knows. He also knows they’re in a hotel tonight, and Harry won’t be able to sit properly tomorrow.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Dicked Down In Dallas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Dallas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m a relatively new Larrie, and this is my first foray into Larry fanfiction. When I heard this absolutely ridiculous song, Dicked Down In Dallas on TikTok of all places, I immediately looked up the full version and all I could think about was how fucking funny it would be to do a series after the cities in the song. My friend convinced me I should do it, and here I am. This takes place during the OTRA Era (so long haired Harry and Pop Punk Louis if you will). I know the song wasn’t out then, but hey, it’s my fanfiction, I’ll fuck with the timeline if I want to. Thank you so so much to both K and A for looking over this and cheering me on. 💚

It’s become sort of a game for Louis. A game he still hasn’t let Harry in on, but a game that’s been oh so fun to play. He’s decided to withhold sex from Harry until they’re in specific cities, picking them at random. He really didn’t _mean_ for it to turn into a game, but tour is never very kind to their sex life, and he’s determined for this one to be more than just rushed hand jobs and dirty grinds in their bunks on the bus. They’re in Dallas today, and Louis has held out on Harry for a week. Desperation is pricking every fiber of Harry’s being and Louis knows. He also knows they’re in a hotel tonight, and Harry won’t be able to sit properly tomorrow. 

The show is fine, because it always is, but Louis can feel Harry’s irritated stare every time their eyes meet across the stage. He can’t wipe the smirk off his face when he brushes against Harry by “accident” in the middle of the show, and he’s fairly certain he’s going to get yelled at later. He can take it. 

They’re covered in sweat when they make it back to the dressing room, Harry still staring at Louis like he can’t stand him, but there’s that softness that’s so essentially Harry, he knows there’s hardly any heat behind the look. 

“What’s going on with you, Lou?” Harry asks quietly, sitting down on the couch in the middle of the room.

“Nothing Love. Why?” He answers, taking a swig from the water bottle on the dressing table. 

“You’ve hardly touched me in a week but you’re not mad, I normally can’t keep you off.” Harry’s face is hard to read, even for Louis. If he didn’t know what he was planning, he’d be concerned. 

“Oh Love. I’m sorry, been busy, or tired, you know.” Louis says softly, sitting down on the couch close to Harry, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“I get it, but I miss you.” Harry whispers, turning his face and connecting his lips with Louis’.

“Love, let’s go. We’ve got a hotel tonight. Bus is leaving soon.” He pulls away from Harry and presses another kiss to his cheek, standing up and heading towards the door. 

***********

The drive to the hotel is uneventful, Harry’s still quiet but Louis’ head is spinning with the prospect of finally having his boyfriend spread out under him after a very long week. Once they’ve gotten their room keys and made it into the suite, Harry’s slammed against the wall of the entryway before he can even put his bags down. 

“Fuck, Lou.” He pants as Louis’ hands ruck up his sweat soaked shirt, his lips on Harry’s neck sucking at the spot that makes him weak in the knees. 

Louis doesn’t have to say anything, because this is exactly how he planned it. 

“Lou, let me shower, love, I’m gross.” Harry pants, Louis’ hands yanking at his shirt in earnest now. 

“Like you sweaty.” Louis growls, pulling Harry’s shirt off so fast he’s sure it’s ripped, but he’s too riled up to care. “Get on the bed.”

Harry’s not one to argue with Louis when he gets like this. It’s been a long week and he wants him so fucking bad. He can’t help but think that he’s like this because of their conversation, but he’s so overblown with lust himself that he’s not sure if it even matters. He scrambles to get his shirt the rest of the way off before he’s lying back on the bed, panting and desperate for whatever Louis is going to deliver. He starts at Harry’s jeans, flicking the button open and yanking them down. 

“No pants?” Louis gasps as he sees Harry’s cock exposed the second he’s got his trousers pulled open and is working them down his hips. He shouldn’t be surprised—this happens all the time—but he totally is. 

Harry whines as Louis works his jeans down his thighs before he responds, “Planning on seducing you on the bus, but you were so quiet. Glad it still worked out in my favor.” He finishes with a laugh that breaks into a moan when Louis presses a soft kiss to Harry’s hip, just below one of the laurel leaves. 

“Played a whole show with no pants… that’s naughty, Harry.” Louis smirks, eyes trailing up Harry’s naked body. 

“Like to live on the edge, I guess.” Harry smirks, propping himself up on his elbows to try and reach Louis’ face. 

“God, and I love you for it.” Louis giggles, closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. 

“Clothes, Lou, please.” Harry pants after they’ve been kissing for a few moments. 

“Kinda like still being dressed when you’re naked… it’s filthy.” Louis laughs, boxing Harry in tighter with his arms, positioning himself to drag his jean-clad cock over Harry’s bare one. “You’re so fucking hard, love.” Louis pants.

“Fuck… Louis.” Harry whines, arching up into the touch, rubbing against Louis’ straining cock in his jeans. 

“See? Filthy.” Louis whispers with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows. Before _finally_ standing upright and beginning to work on the button of his own jeans. 

“Love to watch you undress.” Harry chuckles, low in his throat. 

Louis blushes when Harry meets his eyes, sometimes his love for the man laying beneath him on the bed overwhelms him. “Love _you_.” Louis breathes, kicking his jeans and pants off and whipping his shirt over his head. 

It’s Harry’s turn to blush at Louis’ praise, his blush spreading down and coloring his chest. “Want you in me, Lou.” 

Louis smirks and wanders away from the bed towards his bag. Instead of rooting for the lube and being away from Harry for another second, he brings the whole thing back to the bed and plops it and himself down next to Harry. 

“What, you want me to dig for the lube while I’m laying here all laid out for you?” Harry giggles and is met with a roll of Louis’ eyes, hands still in the bag. 

“Hush.” Louis laughs, fingers finally making contact with the lube and pulling out the bottle, knocking the bag to the floor.

“Now where were we?” He laughs, the telling snick of the bottle opening punctuating his words. 

“Hmm. I think you were about to finger me open, or at least touch me.” Harry laughs, pulling Louis from his spot beside him and letting him straddle his legs. 

“Hey! What did I tell you about manhandling me.” Louis pouts. 

“You fucking love it, come here.” Harry pulls Louis’ face closer to his, and presses a soft kiss on his lips. 

“And to think I was gonna eat you out a little before I fingered you.” Louis smirks, eyebrow raised. 

“Fuck, _Lou.”_ Harry groans, moving against Louis. 

“Oh you like that, do you?” He laughs, moving off of Harry and motioning him to move up the bed. 

“So much, love when you open me with your tongue.” Harry pants, moving closer to the headboard and spreading his legs. 

“I know.” Louis says with confidence, and crawls between Harry’s legs, propping one up on each shoulder. 

He knows it’s filthy to do this after a show, but he knows how clean Harry is—and how much he loves him—and that’s enough for him. 

The pretty pink pucker of Harry’s hole will never fail to take his breath away. It’s a slightly awkward position, so he moves to lay on his stomach, effectively folding Harry in half, and exposing his hole to him. 

The first pass of his tongue over Harry’s hole has the long haired man whining already. Harry’s always been an absolute fiend for getting eaten out. 

“God, Louis… your mouth.” He whines, grinding his hips ever so slightly, causing Louis’ tongue to move just a little more. 

Louis pulls away ever so slightly because he can’t help himself, and pants “Haz, fuck.” before diving back in, licking softly around Harry’s rim. 

He works him with his tongue slowly at first, giving the smallest nips to his rim, just enough for Harry to keen. Harry’s hips are moving faster at this point, practically riding Louis’ face. Louis can’t help but moan, the action both so fucking hot and filthy, he’s losing his mind with it. Harry’s a sight to behold when Louis pulls away for air, pinching his nipples, neck stretched out, head thrown back, he’s beautiful. 

“Fuck, Harry, look at you.” Louis pants in awe. 

“Your mouth is heaven, baby.” Harry whines, but it turns into a moan when Louis goes back to work, licking softly at the loosened muscle. 

He works the tip of his tongue in quickly, letting Harry get used to it; before long he’s spreading Harry wider apart, carefully pressing one finger in next to it. The action does exactly what he wants it to, earning “Holy fuck, _Lou.”_ from the man below him. 

He works his finger in quickly, but carefully, moan after moan falling from Harry’s lips. 

“Fucking, Christ, Louis, please baby, want you in me.” Harry whines, and Louis knows it’s time. 

“Yeah?” He pants, carefully removing his finger from Harry who's whining from the loss, and sitting between his legs. 

“So bad Lou, please.” Harry moans brokenly, sitting up for a moment just to kiss Louis desperately. 

He grabs the open bottle of lube from beside them, slicking up his pointer finger before smiling at Harry. “Love when you’re like this, fuck.” Louis whispers, resting one hand on Harry’s hip before circling his rim softly, slipping the tip of his finger in when Harry gasps.

“Kiss me Lou, please. Kiss me while you finger me open, _fuck.”_ Harry’s voice is already straining from the prospect of what’s to come. 

“Haz, _fuck,_ you’re beautiful.” Louis pants as he leans forward, desperately pressing his lips to Harry’s as he works his finger deeper inside him. 

“Lou, want you so _bad,_ please, I can take another.” Harry growls against his lips, grinding his hips down against Louis’ hand. 

“Yeah, Love? You want another?” Louis feels desperate with it now, panting against Harry as he slicks a second finger and presses it against Harry’s rim. 

“So bad, fuck me, Louis, please.” Harry whines, pressing his hips down in an effort to push Louis’ other finger inside him. 

The second his finger _finally_ pushes in, it’s like something in both of them snaps. Louis quickly starts scissoring his fingers inside Harry, his walls gripping his fingers like a vice, he’s always so tight. “You’re so fucking tight, baby, _Jesus._ ” Louis groans, earning a gasp from Harry as his cock blurts pre-come onto his stomach. Before Louis knows what he’s doing, he’s got the lube again, slicking up a third finger and sliding it in beside the other two. 

The action makes Harry moan louder than he has all evening, keening for Louis. Louis reaches up and grabs at Harry’s hair with his free hand, tugging just hard enough to make Harry moan brokenly and grind harder against Louis’ hand. He’s beyond desperate now, and frankly so is Louis but that’s exactly what he wanted. He wants Harry to think about this for days, to struggle sitting down on the next stop of the tour, for Harry to know just what he does to him. 

“Louis, love, please fuck me already.” Harry whines, hands brushing over his nipples, hips canting up. 

“God, yes.” Louis groans, pulling his fingers from Harry and wiping them in the bed, then grabbing the lube a final time and slicking his cock up. 

“ _Need_ you.” Harry whispers as Louis lines himself up, hands on Harry’s hips, holding his breath as he prepares for the tight clutch of Harry’s body. 

He _finally_ pushes in after what feels like eternity, panting as his cock slides inch by inch into Harry’s molten heat. 

“Fuck, Louis, _yes.”_ Harry cries when Louis starts to bottom out, hands grasping Louis’ neck and pulling him close. He presses his kiss bruised lips to Louis’ whining when Louis’ cock is finally fully seated. Louis stills for a moment; it’s been a week and Harry is exceptionally tight, but he also can’t let Harry out of his sight without marking him at least once. He keeps his thrusts shallow and gentle, and moves his lips to Harry’s neck, nipping just slightly and then sucking just as hard enough to leave a mark, making Harry whine beautifully. He pulls back to see the purple blooming bruise on Harry’s skin, groaning in satisfaction when Harry runs his fingers over it and moans. 

“Yeah, you love being marked, don’t you?” Louis whispers, lips trailing Harry’s jaw. 

“So much. I’m yours, Louis.” Harry whispers, eyes wide. “Fuck me hard, Lou. Show me I’m yours.” He finishes. 

“Oh, _fuck.”_ Louis groans, finally thrusting in earnest. “God, you are insane.” 

Harry doesn’t respond, instead clenching down hard on Louis’ cock, showing him just how fucking wild for him he is. 

“So tight for me.” Louis pants, hips snapping into Harry now, pushing the younger man up the bed. 

“Louis, god.” Harry whines, his hips moving downwards to meet the harshness of Louis’ thrusts. 

Louis is overblown with lust, the way Harry’s got him wrapped around his finger.

He’s so fucking _in love_. 

“You’re incredible, Harry. You feel incredible. I’m sorry I made you wait baby.” Louis pants, changing his brutalizing thrusts for a dirty grind, his cock throbbing inside Harry. It’s a marathon, not a race this time, and he’s going blind with the pleasure. 

“Lou— let me ride you. Wanna come from just your cock.” Harry whines, eyes meeting Louis, dark and full of lust. 

“God, _yes.”_ Louis groans, gently pulling out of Harry and laying on his back on the bed. Harry’s a bit wobbly as he gets situated over Louis, groaning as he places a hand down on his chest, the other helping guide Louis’ cock into his stretched hole. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Louis’ lips, gasping against them as the older man’s cock slips back inside him. 

Harry sinks down slowly, too slowly for Louis’ poor lust blown brain to take, but the slide is so delicious he’s can’t fucking help it. “ _Fuck_ , can feel your cock throbbing inside me. _”_ Harry whines once he’s seated, the tip of Louis’ cock just barely brushing his prostate. He moans as he starts to move his hips in a slow grind, hands planted firmly on Louis’ chest. 

He’s absolutely beautiful like this, Louis thinks, body flush with his and long, curly hair falling over his shoulder, a dark blush spread over his entire chest.

“Harry, god, your arse is perfect, you’re _perfect_.” Louis whines, Harry’s nails digging into his chest just slightly. 

“You feel so fucking good, Louis. Fuck, you’re stretching me out so _good_.” Harry whines, moving quicker on Louis’ cock. 

“Yeah, baby?” Louis groans, leaning us to grip Harry’s hips, directing his moves just slightly, aiming directly for his prostate. 

“Fuck, I’m so close, Lou.” Harry whines, his cock dripping a blurt of pre come on Louis’ abdomen. 

“Harry, fuck, come for me love.” Louis gasps, adjusting his pace to meet Harry’s downward thrusts with upwards ones. 

“That’s my spot, Lou, _fuck_.” Harry’s moaning so fucking loud, his movements are getting sloppy now, chasing his orgasm. 

Louis aims a pointed thrust right at his prostate, causing him to moan even louder. 

“I know baby, I know.” Louis pants, as their movements become increasingly languid, yet still so desperate.

“Shit, Louis, I’m coming.” Harry whimpers brokenly, his cock jerking completely untouched as white hot release covers Louis’ abdomen. 

“Fucking, _shit, Harry._ Can’t believe you can come from just my cock.” Louis groans, it’s truly the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

“Fuck yeah, Love.” Harry whispers, voice fucked out. “Use me to get off baby, come on.” He grunts, grinding against Louis’ messy thrusts. 

“I’m close, love.” Louis whispers as Harry takes matters into his own hands, hands traveling up Louis’ chest and pinching one of his nipples. 

“Fuck, _Harry._ I’m coming.” He grunts, pumping one, two more times inside Harry before filling him with his release. 

They’re both shaking by the time Louis is done, groaning from over stimulation and just laying still for a moment, with Harry on top of him. 

“Christ.” Harry whimpers, gently pulling off of Louis to land next to him on the bed, but not before turning around just slightly so Louis can see his release slipping from his hole in the most deliciously filthy way. 

“Oh fuck, _baby._ Seeing that never gets old.” Louis groans, fingers reaching out to touch. 

“Fuck, _Lou.”_ Harry whines as Louis pushes some of his come back inside him. “Fuck.” He whispers, it’s too much but it feels so fucking good. 

“Come here, love.” Louis whispers, holding his arm out for Harry to lay next to him, both of them sticky and sweaty. 

“I love you.” Harry smiles as he lays next to Louis, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you more.” He laughs, turning to kiss Harry’s lips. 

“Not even kind of possible, you tit.” Harry laughs back against his lips. “I hate that you made me wait, but _fuck_ that was incredible.” 

“Kind of the point, love. Wanted more time with you, didn’t want to rush.” Louis says softly. 

“You’re something else, Lou. Lucky you’re so cute.” He laughs, brushing his long hair over his shoulder. 

“It does work in my favor, I suppose.” 

Harry laughs, kissing Louis more intently. “My bum hurts, but it’s...so fucking good?” Harry questions, like he’s surprised, but they both know he’s not. 

“Good.” Louis smirks, mission accomplished. 

Austin’s tomorrow, after all. Louis knows Harry’s gonna be surprised, but he’s not waiting another week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or yell at me on tumblr! No idea what the updates will look like for this, but I do intend on finishing it. There will be 5 more “chapters” because there’s five more lines of the song I wanna write for, but they might be out of order from the song lol. I’m posting as I go so who knows how long it’ll take. I work full time and write for fun so. My Tumblr is Ashtons-ass. Yell at me in the comments!


End file.
